Ran Returns
by Fujimori
Summary: The title says it all, Ran is back and Sora is terrified that it means his love for Sunao is not enough. This takes place After the series so it will contain spoilers just like in the series, there are also comedy moments
1. Chapter 1

Pink tresses flowed over the older teens pale, bare shoulders. Seventeen year old Fujimori Sunao was looking out of the window of the school nurses office with his cloudy pink eyes.He didnt really think that Matsuri would have put him in any danger or at least thought Sora would have made an attempt to save him. "Sora..." he whispered under his breath and as if he had been summoned familiar arms snaked themselves around Sunao's soft skin and held him around his waist, "yes?" he asked just as quietly and the pink haired one jumped ever so slightly.

"Sora! how long have you been here?" he asked trying to hide a newly risen blush on his feminine cheeks. Sora's spikey blue hair shined in the light that came through the window just as much as his eyes of the same hue. "Dont worry, I just walked in" he reassured Sunao who let out a sigh of relief and turned in his arms to face him "You shouldnt sneak up on me like that" the boy chimed lovingly and the sound cause Sora to look down in worry "Ran?" he asked quietly, fearing that the personalirt he thought was disposed of had returned.

Deep passionate pink eyes looked back at him, almost tearful with their look of desperation "Yoru? where have you sent him?" a fist beat weakly on the other mans chest and tearful eyes wet his white t-shirt. Sora's fears were confired, they had both created their own split peronalities subconciously to escape from the pain and fear of their childhood, and to love each other. When he had remembered all of their cursed past he had been accepted and loved by his darling Sunao and he had hoped that his love would be enough to wrench him from needing Ran.

"Dont be so silent, where is my Yoru? why cant I see him again?" normally Ran was a little more composed than this vut he hadnt seen his love for so long and the silence from Sora was enough to push him over the edge. Finally Sora vroke the silence "Yoru is gone, im sorry, Ran." he spoke his words gently and sifted his hand through those long pink locks, hushing the sobbing boy "Why? why dsid you take him away?" he asked as he buried his face into the others chest. His voice was eminating his love sick confusion. "Because...Sunao doesnt need you to be here anymore for me to love him" Ran pilled away from him, looking into his eyes with a pained expression, he didnt need to say it for it to be obvious that he was hurt. He twisted out of Sora's arms and made his way hastilly to the door. Sora panicked and reached to grab his arm but just missed

"Wait! no...you cant move around too much, your still hurt!" at first he didnt know what the blue haired one was talking about but he got one hand on the door before his ankle gave in on him and he fell to the floor, sobbing miserably. "Im sorry, I thought you would know what happened...that damn Matsuri...he had us on stage for another publicity stunt but when Sunao crossed the stage one of the speakers exploded and a shard of plastic bore in to his ankle, We should have known anything with Matusri that its not embarrassing is dangerous.

I dont know why he was standing but he really needs to rest that foot." as Sora spoke Ran looked down at said ankle and grimaced at the now bleeding wound, his eye color shifted back to its narmal, meek pink and Sunao whiped the tears from his eyes in an irritated manner; turning from his friend. "Sunao...why is Ran back?" Hashiba asked quietly and took a step forward but Sunao showed no sign of answering his question 'do I not love him enough?' Sora asked himself inwardly and took another step forward. "Look, Hashiba..." Sunao turned around just in time to see Sora's face near him and even though he did not need to he closed the small gap between them and with a great relief their lips met.

Sora still remembered the feeling of those lips, because even when it was just Yoru kissing Ran he felt and secretly enjoyed the kisses. Now he could kiss his love and feel no rue over it, so he made it clear that he wanted the others lips parted and they happily obliged, letting Sora deepen the kiss with a pleased hum. His hands wandered, one behind Sunao's neck and one snaking down his bare chest slowly to thumb at the top od his pants.

There was no objection and as he pulled from the kiss for a moment to breath his hand invaded the others pants, a loud moan of approval reached his ear which put him at ease. But then shaking them both from their ecstasy a knock was heard from the door behind the now shaking Sunao "Fujimori! Hashiba! are you in there? Is Fujimori okay now?" It was Matsuri who was summoning them now and Sunao covered his mouth with both his hands to try to muffle the sound of his own fight for air.

Sora was frozen stiff and scared with his hand still holding his partner gingerly under the troublesome cloth. They had both sat there hoping that Matsuri would not open the door. Luckily the blonde boy about thier own age turned from the door with a sigh whispering to himself "first Nanami and now these two are missing as well?" but the two lovers did not hear him they simply slumped with a releaved sigh at the sound of his leaving. Sora was suddenly very embarrassed and he pulled his hand from Sunao, turning away from him "Im sorry..." he whispered and then realized that the comment had dominated most of his conversation today.

Sunao stood and stretched "Oh hush, stop apologizing." It was obvious that he had noticed this as well "We should go and try to find Matsuri before he starts to worry." he added and turned towards the door. When he started to open it he felt the pressure of another hand closing it again "No...I'll go find him. You should rest that foot." attention had been returned to the wound and he sighed in irritation, limping back over to the bed, refusing Sora's offered assistance. "Go find Matsuri and tell him I was sleeping when you last saw me." with that his brilliant pink eyes closed to the world and he tried to make the lie a truth, but the erotic thoughts of his friend threatened to keep him up a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora had exited Nanami's office and left the stubborn childhood friend of his to rest, he saw blonde locks follow after a familiar body just ahead of him "Oi! Matsuri-chan!" the blonde turned but did not show his normal smile "Hashiba-san?" he asked, looking past him with a confused expression "Where is Fujimori-san?" he inquired returning his green eyes to the one he was addressing. "I was just in to check on him before I met up with you, he was sleeping so I decided not to bug him."

Matsuri nodded, he seemed to believe him which was for the better, as Matsuri continued to talk he wondered to himself why Ran had come back and how long he would stay, if he stayed long enough would Yoru return as well? "Hashiba...Sora!" the blonde shouted and Sora shook his head to clear his thoughts, Matsuri only sighed.

"Werent you listening to a word I said? Nanami is missing!" Sora was giving his old friend all his attention now "...Nanami?" he asked slowly to which he received a silent nod as an answer "Excuse me, Matsuri-chan." he whispered loud enough to be heard and turned away from him, rushing back to Sunao's room. Matsuri had raised a hand to stop him as he turned away but only sighed when he realized his gesture was moments too late "maybe he had a bathroom emergency?" he asked himself as he shrugged and turned back towards the hallway to continue his search for Nanami.

Sora burst through the door, sighing with relief as Sunao lifted his head to look at him, concerned. "Why is Ran back?" he asked suddenly and a shocked expression crossed that pale face "Does it have anything to do with Nanami being missing?" Sunao's shock reverted to frustration in a heartbeat "What do you mean? you think I did something to Nanami-chan?" he sighed exasperatedly and buried his face into a pillow "Go away, Hashiba," Sora took the formal use of his name personally from someone he had been kissing only moments before.

He left the room without another hurtful word being said or given. When Sora had left the room Sunao curled up and wiped a couple of regretful tears from his eyes, he refused to all out cry...just because his love didnt trust him as he should, turning over in his bed to face the window Sunaos pink eyes caught on to a sight that made the cogs of his mind turn...

Had Nanami known he was being worried about so, he might have retreated from his peaceful spot in the backyard of the school by the pond, just hidden enough to where few students knew of it and he could be alone to think. He pulled his knees up and hugged them to his chest, letting one hand wander from its comfortable position to stroke the water, admiring the ripples such a disturbance left behind.

He wasnt wearing anything special, just his nurses coat, having just left Sunao to sleep in his office not long ago. The thought of going back to check on him crossed his mind but he was enjoying the rarity of silence so much that he decided to stay just a little longer. Suddenly he was wrenched from his peaceful thoughts at the sound of a twig snapping "Who's there?" he asked happily, not being one to worry about any wayward student sneaking up on him.

He watched the heavily bandaged foot step up first, followed by the rest of his patient, Sunao "Oh! Fujimori...you shouldnt be out of bed!" Nanami reminded him in as much panic as he had been in lately but the meek boy ignored him "theyre all looking for you back at school...Sora...thinks I did something to you..." he hadnt meant to say the last part aloud and his facial expression showed it, being pained and alarmed at the same time but the tears were dry from his eyes and he was thankful for it.

"Fujimori..." Nanami commented as he stood and moved towards him. Sunao felt the pain in his ankle now again and he gave in to it, he had done what he needed to do, falling over with a quiet cry of pain and anguish.

"Fujimori!" Nanami was now at his side and held him limply in his lap, he saw Sora walking by just beyond the brush where they were hidden "Sora!" he called out, to which Sunao would have been objected if he had not fallen into a deep sleep to escape his pain. Sora rushed over at the sound of Nanami's voice, huffing for air and looking at the scene not seeming to believe his eyes "Nanami?" he asked calmly then looked down to Sunao, had he been right? had Sunao been hiding their friend?

"Why is Fujimori out here?" he asked not trying to mask the worry on his face, Nanami noted the worried expression and tilted his head ever so slightly "he...came to tell me that you were looking for me. I hope I didnt cause any trouble I was just visiting this peaceful pond during my break." explained the school nurse kindly. Nanami was about to ask Sora to help him carry Sunao when a shaking hand rose up from behind Sora and gripped on to his shoulder violently "Hashiba? What are you doing out of class?" Sora didnt dare move, having forgotten he was skipping class to see Sunao and Nanami still kneeled down with Sunao in his lap, he smiled lovingly at the new comer "Oh Shinichiro, Sora is helping me return Fujimori to my office."

to the sound of the feminine looking brunettes voice the wildly evil teacher seemed to give up, he huffed disapprovingly and turned to leave, looking over his shoulder to say in a twisted voice "Dont let it happen again, Hashiba." with that he left and Hashiba was still frozen solid and silent in his spot afraid to move as if movement would summon his nii-san back. Nanami's smile was still sweetly shining on his face and he asked kindly "Would you help me now, Sora? he is going to get sick if he sleeps out here." Sora just nodded and moved up to relieve Nanami of his small friend.


	3. Chapter 3

When they reached the nurses office they gently placed Sunao in his bed and Sora placed a chaste kiss on his cheek while the nurses back was turned. Nanami's antenna like strand of hair twitched with a life of its own and he turned just in time to see Sora rising from his show of affection, he would have said something about it if he didnt know better, but he did.

Unfortunately he wasnt the only one who saw the secret act. Matsuri burst through the door, he flew across the room and latched on to Sora, screaming laughter blared from him and he snuggled up to his blue eyed friend "Sora and Sunao are in love! do it again so I can get a picture."

He averted his face from his current hostage and murmured "imagine what people would pay for that picture!" Sora hadn't heard him but still fought against his embrace, arms flailing in all directions and words of accusation flying with them through the efforts Matsuri just squealed with delight at the thought of all the money this scheme could get them.

But while the two fought Sunao slowly awoke from the noise and threw his clenched fists to the bed, temple throbbing, he yelled out "Shut up! im trying to sleep here!" Matsuri slid off of Sora who had stopped moving at all. Then they all started barking insults and commands at each other. Nanami sat in his swivel chair and brought a hand up to conceal his giggling, finally things were normal again, as noisy as normal was.

A couple of days had passed since the speaker incident and Sunao's foot had healed nicely. He was walking next to Sora, clasping books before him with his head hung low. Matsuri walked just ahead of the two and he was spewing new ideas not even looking their way. It was obvious that neither of the boys were listening, Sora sent a nervous glance in the pink haired ones direction but when he realized that he was too deep in thought to notice the look, he then returned to staring lazily forward.

It had been on his mind for the longest time, ever since the culprit had shown up again he didnt know what to think. He was as on edge as he had been when he first learned about Sunao's...inhabitant...Matsuri just kept walking and talking but luckily they were nearing the school building where they would have to attend dear nii-chans class, Sora didnt know which was worse, Matsuri's money making schemes...or Shinichiro's sadistic classes and even worse punishments.

To break his train of though a scream was heard through the air and pink eyes caught on to blue locks darker than Sora's flying through the air in their direction. Sunao moved and promptly after Ichikawa landed on Sora, tumbling them both to the ground. "Ichi!" Matsuri aknowledged the other then began to egg on the fight that broke out between he and Sora. "For Nagase-buchou!" Ichi shouted and held Sora in a headlock, chewing on his head viciously.

Sunao sighed at the foolish behavior and turned towards the school building. He didn't need to bring himself down to their level of stupidity. Matsuri watched the boy leave the scene and he stopped encouraging the fight, it troubled him to see such stand-offish behavior from the seventeen-year-old. Sora and Ichi could have playfully duked it out all day long but Shinichiro wouldnt have any of that, he poked his head out the window and shouted "Hashiba! you have exactly one minute before the bell rings and then youll have to stay after for...reprimanding." he emphasized the last word, Sora knew it must have some kind of hidden meaning and he cringed to the thought.

Ichi slinked towards the school doors and hummed happily "off to see buchou-sensei!" the events of the past year had only produced a ripple in the pond of Ichi's love for his scientific superior love. The important part was that in the end he redeemed himself and now they could be together! Ichikawa bounded happily to his first class, just waiting for the school bell to ring at the end of the day.

Meanwhile the bell had rung and the three childhood friends exchanged bored glances, Shinichiro had decided to review with them today and they couldnt have wanted the bell to ring anymore than they did now. Sora had gone through alot when he remembered everything but he was now glad that he could share in the painful memories Sunao had been burdened with his whole life yet again.

Sunao broke the circle of glances they shared and put a hand to his forehead as if he were dizzy. Matsuri was left to cock his head in confusion at the gesture and Sora just watched in a strangely mesmerized manner. Sunao knew that he was being watched by the other two boys so he tried his hardest to supress the pain in his head. It felt as if someone were screaming inside of him and the pain was too much for him to deal with.

He didnt bother to ask for permission to leave, instead he just stood and walked out the door, holding his head as if he thought it might fall off if he let it go. As suspected Shinichiro did not interfere, he simply watched Sunao leave and turned back to the board. Even thought Sunao was not a bad person anymore, everyone still knew to stay out of his way and knew that if he were to stand up and leave a class then he must have the best of reasons.

Sunao stumbled in the hallway, but he refused to collapse here. He felt that he was losing himself and he looked up in time to see an all too familiar window, the one Sora had thrown himself out of to save himself from the mental trauma, when he neared the window he lost all control of his feminine body. A blood curdling scream echoed through the halls, released from Ran's now regained lips. He collapsed to the ground before the window, Ran was screaming and crying as loud as he could "This is the place...the place where you lost your need for me! which is why...Yoru...oh Yoru why?" he cried out again and such a loud scream was heard by a good many people.

Their teachers kept them in their rooms but when the heartbreaking noise reached Sora's ears he looked up to Shinichiro with a begging expression that was answered with an irritated tilt of the head, gesturing for him to go to his friend. Sora thankfully obliged and headed for the door, Matsuri watched him but did not say a word, unlike the others who whispered among themselves until Shinichiro's evil glare dawned on them.

As Sora raced down the hallway, reaching the bottom of the staircase he heard a familiar yet distant voice "Fine! if I cant be with Yoru i'll...i'll..." and then the sound of shattered glass sprinkling down the side of the building.

Sora knew that sound more than any other noise it was burrowed into his brain and kept replaying now that he had heard it again "No! Sunao!" he shouted out and kept himself from being stopped by his memories, hearing his name Sunao snapped back to himself just in time to grab on to the side of the wall where glass that used to make up the window cut mercilessly into his hand. He cried out in pain but kept his grip to save his life..."hurry Sora..." he thought to himself as his grip grew more painful.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Sunao had thought those hopeful words Sora was nearing the scene of broken glass, shaking with pain and fear. "Oh Sunao...im so sorry" the glass crunched beneath his feet and his heartbeat could be heard in his ears, Sunao had heard the glass crunch and he tok some of his little remaining strength to say "any day now, Hashiba..." he meant to sound sarcastic but the words were strained and he sounded more desperate than anything else.

Sora's head snapped up and he rushed forward carefully, looking over the edge down at a tired pink haired boy. Sunao tried to smile up at him but it was weak and he eventually gave up. When Sora leaned over the edge to offer his hand he noted a couple of people watching the scene take place. "Hold on, ill get you up." Sora reassured his friend and gripped on to the side of the building to anchor himself as he reached for Sunao's hand "Take my hand" he commanded gently and his command was immediately responded to, their hands met and Sunao let go of the side of the building with a hiss of pain, he brought that bloody and pained hand to also grip on to Sora.

Persperation had formed on the normally careless tan face and he tried even harder to pull Sunao up, using his legs for leverage, his emotions were mixed and he didnt know what to think anymore. Sunao seemed to be loosening his grip, especially with the bloody hand that appeared to be in much pain even now.

It only took a few minutes for Sora to get his friend...no...his love, safely back inside the building, the two of them lay huffing in their exhaustion. Sora buried his face in Sunao's hair and breathed deeply, he was so glad that he hadnt really fallen. "Why nao? why is ran doing this?" he asked in a pitifully tearful voice, but the reply was nothing more than silence, normally he would have worried him but he empathized with the need to be silent and just savor each others company.

Nanami had gotten a phone call from Shinichiro telling him about what had happened, so he had been walking in their direction while the rescue was in motion. Now he neared the scene and stopped just short of the cuddling couple 'just like that time...' he told himself, remembering painfully the day he and shinichiro had tried to break the two children out of their laboratory prison.

How Sora had clung to Sunao as he did now, how much love was obvious in his pained blue eyes. "Are either of you hurt?" he asked kindly and pulled a small bag of medical equipment into view, Sora regretfully pulled himself from his loves scent and looked up to Nanami "Sunaos hand...and maybe some scratches." the blood sprinkled all over the floor near the window should have been fair indication of the injuries, Nanami thought to himself as he said

"Well, lets just have a look, then." Sora lifted his fair friend, turning him to sit in his lap, there was no objection, he seemed to be more than just a little out of it from the whole ordeal. Nanami came to kneel next to him, taking the dove skined hand in his and grimacing in his own secretive way. "This is pretty bad, there is a large piece of glass stuck in his palm..." as he spoke he pulled up a pair of tweezers, sora had to try to lighten the mood

"Geez Nao, your getting chunks of everything, arent you?" his lame attempt at a joke was followed with his own nervous laughter, which faultered since it was not accompanyed by the normal meek giggle of his more shy boy. The nurse instructed sunao to hold his hand still quietly, but was not satisfied with the silence he had gotten in return so he asked sora to hold his other hand, for support.

The first thing Sunao had done since gripping on to sora while he hung out the window was to tighten the grip on the others hand. It hurt just a little but it also made Sora so happy to feel that tightness around his palm, for a moment he had been thinking that the neglected boy was not concious anymore. Nanami's movements were swift and it seemed like those pink eyes didnt even flicker, but he felt the pain. "All better." was all the nurse could say as he held up a large piece of the window, covered in blood, he stood to take his leave and inform the clean up crew about the hazard of broken glass.

He handed Sora a gauze to hold to Sunao's hand so that he could rest and still have pressure held to his wound "Just come by my office later if you need any bandages for the smaller cuts, and help sunao keep that gauze held to his hand, sora." When he had reached the top of the stairs he turned quietly and added one more statement, one Sora knew was coming. "By the way, Sora? come see me and Shinichiro when Sunao is all set.

" This is what he had been afraid of, now their adult friends knew about Ran's return as well. Sora sat on a couch in Shinichiro's apartment, he was very uncomfortable but the couple sitting on the couch opposite of him seemed a little too comfortable.

Nanami was relatively quiet around Shinichiro, who decided to start the conversation off rather boldly "How long have you known, Hashiba?" the question rung in his mind, he wanted to deny the existance of Ran but it was too late.

So he would just tell them how he felt about it "I met him again when Sunao got hurt, he was standing by the window in the nurses office and he told me he wanted to see Yoru. But Yoru is gone...he is angry at Sunao and me. But Nao isnt a bad person! hes still my friend...hes still our Fujimori Sunao." his tone was part pleading but mostly aggressive.

He wanted to wipe thoughts of Sunao being malicious from their minds right at the start. Shinichiro seemed to feel his intended vibe of determined trust and he sighed with irritation, he seemed like he was going ot say something insensitive so Nanami skillfully cut in "Well, Hashiba...we cant just overlook this. We know that you still trust him...and dont get us wrong we do too...but--" Shinichiro was looking irritated as he cut his lover off "But Ran is bad news, especially if he is hurting people.

We need you to find out whats making him appear like this." Sora just kept his head hung low, he didnt know what to say. "Alright" was what he finally decided on and his mind ran all over the things that had been said and done to Sunao in the past few weeks...he needed to find out why Ran was here...for Sunao's sake.


End file.
